SotB II: Pride and Piracy
The Hidden Dagger pirates of the Corellian sector serve as a regional counterbalance to both the Binayre Pirates allied with Dark Sun and the Hutt Cartel. Unbeknownst to most, the pirate gang is on the verge of collapse, split between the forces of Captain Elise and Captain Darson. On the eve of a pirate summit hosted by Captain Nym of the Lok Revenants, both factions of the Hidden Daggers agree to temporarily put aside their differences. Honor among thieves only goes so far, with one ship per gang allowed at the gathering. Unwilling to trust each other’s crews, Captains Elise and Darson turn to the Broker for a capable, neutral contingent to safely escort them. However, treachery abounds, as many have much to gain by sundering the Hidden Daggers… Agents Original Session * Balken Oppen * Canavan * Jasper Sunflare * Jokan Benn * Shaan Ti VR Session * D4-RT * Fai Mei * Hawk * Kii'Vera * Nogg Nubo * Saber Scintel * Zeevo the Hutt Mission Summary Original Mission Report by Cail Rival factions of the Hidden Dagger pirates, led by Captain Elise and Captain Darson, hire the Broker Agents to act as both an escort and a neutral third party at a secret pirate summit. The Agents are sent out to make contact with a Corellian noble and Hidden Dagger pirate named Jorwick. Shortly after arriving at Jorwick's apartment, the team notices a laser sight on Jorwick and an agent tackles him to the ground. As the Agents try to escape, they are ambushed at the door by four more thugs, having to defend against them as well as the sniper. In the end, only one thug remained, and an agent interrogated him to discover that a Hutt had hired the thugs. Jorwick finishes the thug off, and, fearing that the Hutts know of his location, they leave in a hurry. While heading towards the Pirate's Shadow, a CorSec patrol hails their ship. The crew at first tries to lie, but after Jorwick suggests that they allow CorSec to board their vessel, they defer to his judgment. CorSec briefly warns the crew about the Pirate's Shadow before quickly leaving to deal with something more urgent. After navigating through an asteroid field (with minor scuffs along the way), the ship is hailed by Captain Elise of the Merry Time and Captain Darson of the Penumbra. They are both surprised to hear Jorwick, and he explains what happened at his apartment. Elise and Darson begin to argue, and shortly after they board the Agents' vessel five ships drop out of hyperspace and attack. An Agent hacks into enemy transponders and discovers that the ships belong to the Hidden Daggers. With the captains in distress, as the ships were meant to be under Darson's command, the crew escapes into hyperspace. They arrive at the pirate summit and are attacked Captain Tork and the Nexu Claws. In the end, a mysterious pirate marked with the Lok Revenants insignia kills Captain Tork, stating that Captain Nym, the leader of the Lok Revenants and host of the summit, doesn't appreciate people starting fights in his home. Darson and Elise argue outside of a cantina, and Jorwick asks one of the Agents to accompany him to purchase gifts for the bickering captains. As the two leave, Jorwick drugs the Agent and returns him to their ship, binding him before torturing him for information about the Broker. The rest of the crew soon notices Elise passed out in a cantina, and they determine that she had been poisoned. A Lok Revenant pirate tells them that Jorwick returned to the ship with one of their unconscious teammates, and Darson insists they return to the ship to investigate. They find the ship locked, but the Agents make quick work of getting the hatch open again, finding Jorwick standing over the bloodied Agent. He begins to monologue, explaining that he had led a faction of the Hidden Daggers, had allied himself with the Empire, and that an Imperial squadron was en-route to destroy the station. The Agents strike Jorwick down and stow him in the cargo hold, warning the pirates on the station just before a Star Destroyer drops out of hyperspace. Although their ship was hit and both hyperdrives disabled, the Agents manage to compensate and leave the station. A squadron of four TIE Fighters pursue them, and the crew destroys two of them before making the jump to lightspeed and escaping. Darson broadcasts Jorwick's monologue to the rest of the Hidden Daggers, and Elise and Darson reconcile. SotB 002